Vivir un poco
by sanae-82
Summary: Ha terminado el mundial sub-19 y se están llevando a cabo los preparativos de la boda de Tsubasa y Sanae, un acontecimiento esperado por todos. Sin embargo no para todos la vida sonríe con un nuevo principio...


Este es un fic que le había prometido a K_ro en el que saldríamos nosotras y Alisse.

**Capítulo 1 **

**El amor no existe**

Había terminado el mundial juvenil y la boda de Sanae y Tsubasa era un hecho que estaba a punto de consumarse.

Sanae Nakazawa, Alisse Farfán Yukari y Kumi iban caminando iban caminando a casa de Caro.

-Faltan muchísimas cosas- dijo Sanae –mejor le decimos a Caro que nos alcance-

-Tranquila Sanae no te azotes, todo saldrá bien, además tú le dijiste a Caro que pasaríamos por ella-

-No sé por qué tenemos que ir por ella ¿a poco todavía se pierde?- dijo Kumi

-No, es solo que dijo que tendría visitas y así la comprometemos- dijo Yukari

Ding dong

-Ah, pasen chicas- dijo Caro –dejen y tomo mi bolsa-

Las chicas pasaron y vieron a una chica que estaba pegada a una laptop.

-Ella es Berenice- dijo Caro –y ellas son mis amigas Alisse, Sanae, Yukari y Kumi de quienes te había contado-

-Aja- fue todo lo que contestó la chica

-Vamos a ver las cosas para la boda de Sanae ¿vienes?- dijo Caro

-No quiero gastar mí tiempo en cosas sin importancia- dijo Bere

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada, solo digo la verdad- y dejó su laptop por un momento –cosas como el amor no existen, solo son fantasías y el viento se las lleva fácilmente-

-El que tú seas una amargada- dijo Kumi –no te da derecho a decir eso, no sabes lo que es estar enamorada y casarse-

-Te equivocas, porque lo sé, es que lo digo- dijo Bere y tenía una expresión muy dura en el rostro.

-Mejor vamonos- dijo Caro –al rato regreso-

-Como sea- dijo Bere y regresó su atención a la laptop.

Las chicas salieron de ahí la mayoría de ellas un tanto molestas.

-Esa sí que está amargada- dijo Kumi

-La verdad, que si- dijo Alisse –pero que amiguita te cargas Caro-

-No la juzguen- dijo Caro –no sé qué fue lo que le ocurrió, pero la que está ahí adentro no es mi amiga Bere la que yo conocía.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- preguntó Sanae

-No lo sé- dijo Caro –apenas me enteré al mismo tiempo que ustedes que se casó. No ha querido contarme nada-

-No nos amarguemos el día y mejor vayamos a ver lo de tú boda Sanae-

-Pero ¿y si está en lo cierto?- dijo Sanae

-Quizás le pasó algo muy feo- admitió Alisse –pero cada quién habla como le va en la feria y eso no significa que te vaya a pasar lo mismo-

-Exacto- dijeron las demás

Después de 3 horas de andar buscando encontraron casi todo lo que hacía falta.

-Nos vemos en la noche- dijo Alisse

-Si- dijeron las demás

Alisse y Caro caminaron un rato juntas de camino a casa.

-¿Vas a ir sola a la fiesta de Genzo?-

-Si- dijo Alisse

-Yo pensé que te había invitado Taro- dijo Caro

-¿Y por qué habría de invitarme él?- dijo Alisse y al mismo tiempo se sonrojó

-Pues ha demostrado estar interesado en ti- dijo Caro

-Eso no es cierto, además a mí no me interesa tener novio ahorita- dijo Alisse –debo mantener mi beca en la Universidad-

-No digas de esta agua no he de beber- dijo Caro –que a leguas se te nota que te gusta Taro-

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Alisse pero estaba completamente roja.

-Bueno, me voy- dijo Caro –tengo que ver a Bere-

-Cierto- dijo Alisse –nos vemos al rato-

-Si-

Caro llegó y vio a Bere frente al monitor.

-¿Acaso no te hartas?- preguntó Caro

-¿De qué?- dijo Bere

-De estar todo el día frente al monitor-

-No, ya es una extensión de mi cuerpo-

-¿No me vas a contar lo que te pasó allá?- dijo Caro –deberías desahogarte-

-No, es algo que prefiero dejar en el olvido- dijo Bere –nada como avanzar en mi profesión-

Caro no quiso seguir insistiendo, sabía que no sacaría nada; ya que cuando Bere era necia; era más terca que una mula.

-Bueno, pero me acompañarás al rato a la fiesta-

-No estoy de humor- dijo Bere

-No te estoy preguntando, desde que llegaste estás enfrente del monitor. Sino no te dejaré en paz y bajaré el switch aunque tenga que usar velas. Porque aunque tengas pila, no durará por siempre y le pondré candado al switch-

Bere lo pensó un momento, sería fácil abrir la caja del switch pero no quería estar peleándose con Caro; además con eso podría hacer que ella no pudiera estarla acosando con preguntas en mucho tiempo. En otras palabras tenía poco que perder y mucho que ganar.

-Muy bien, iré-

-¿ya ves que es fácil dejar a un lado tu laptop?

-No le sigas porque…-

-Ya está bien, apúrate-

* * *

><p>Ya en la fiesta, Tsubasa estaba con Sanae y los dos lucían muy felices; mientras Genzo y Taro platicaban aunque el último lucía muy nervioso.<p>

-Ya deja de moverte- dijo Genzo

-¿De qué me hablas?- dijo Taro

-Alisse no tardará en llegar- dijo Genzo

-Bueno, pero es que ella ni caso me hace-

-Hay Misaki deberías poner más atención-

Misaki iba a preguntarle a que se refería cuando vio a la chica de sus sueños entrar por la puerta acompañada de otras dos. Taro se aproximó a recibirlas.

-Hola Alisse, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien gracias- dijo Alisse

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?-

-Claro- dijo Alisse

Taro y Alisse comenzaron a bailar.

Caro soltó una risilla –ya sabía yo- dijo

Genzo observó a Caro y a Bere con mucha atención había algo familiar en una de ellas, así que decidió acercarse y una vez cerca…

-¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo tú aquí? No eres bienvenida-

Bere que hasta ese momento tenía cara de aburrimiento vio con sorpresa al hombre que se había dirigido a ella.

-No vine por mi gusto y de saber que estarías aquí no pongo ni un pie adentro- dijo Bere con una mirada de profundo odio.

-No deberías hacerte la digna conmigo- dijo Genzo –yo conozco tu verdadera naturaleza-

Bere le dio una cachetada a Genzo, estaba verdaderamente molesta. Esto hizo que todos voltearan hacia la entrada, nadie comprendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

CONTINUARÁ

Carolina Ledesma es un personaje creado por K_ro  
>Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse<br>Berenice Mendoza es un personaje creado por mi

Muchas gracias por dejarme usar sus personajes ^^

Todos los personajes de CT le pertenecen al sensei Takahashi.


End file.
